


Fanboy Heaven

by Daggerella



Series: Fanboy Heaven/Hell [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerella/pseuds/Daggerella
Summary: Seth Rollins manages to invite himself over to check out CM Punk's rolling nerd palace on wheels, and Punk is excited at the prospect of some shared fanboy gushing about their favorite superheroes.***this work was originally published on ff.net in 2013, so keep that in mind when you read the description of Seth- think of him in his Glmr Klls-wearing, two-toned slutty fuckboi days. Punk pretty much looks the same now, so nbd.***
Series: Fanboy Heaven/Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545130
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon, bright waning sunlight streaming through the blinds on Punk's custom bus, the one he preferred to travel in for shows that weren't too far from home. It was easy to see why, as he had really dumped the extra money into it, decking it out with all his favorite comic book memorabilia. It was a real nerd heaven, especially considering what was going on in the large bedroom in the back at that moment.

Punk lay sprawled out languidly across the king-size bed, head propped up on several pillows covered in different Batman pillowcases, intently reading an X-Men comic. He was nibbling absent-mindedly on his thumbnail, engrossed in the story. He had always loved the tumultuously toxic relationship between Logan and Jean Grey ever since he was a kid, and Jean had been his biggest crush for the longest time. He had certainly rubbed one out numerous times in the past thinking about the fiery redhead and the Wolverine's undying lust for her (putting himself in Logan's place, of course), and today was apparently one of those times as well, as his hand found its way down to his crotch, massaging his junk through the baggy jeans he was wearing. His eyes were focused on a splash page of Dark Phoenix, her exaggerated body giving him a literal nerd boner.

As he stared at the image, he gently squeezed his half-hard cock, teasing it slowly into a firmer, larger version of itself. He sighed, wishing he could hold those gravity-defying tits of hers in his hands. He put his hand back on his stomach again, trying to be good, but it wasn't long before it had ventured south again, this time delving down inside the front of his pants. He happened to be going commando that day because of the hot summer weather, so there was nothing to come between his hand and his hardening dick. He squeezed it again until it twitched and he let out another sigh.

Just then, he was interrupted by his phone's text notification going off. He flopped the book down on his chest and reached out beside him to get it. He looked at it, smirking. It was from Seth.

(Text)

Yo almost there be like 15 max. Don't start without me j/k

He laughed to himself, shaking his head slowly, wondering to himself what the hell he thought he was doing, inviting the younger boy over to check out his comic book collection and the myriad of other collectibles he had stuffed into his fanboy emporium. He agreed to it only after much begging from Seth at the last WWE event they were at together, Seth gushing about his self-confessed "Jean Grey fetish" on and on as he kept grabbing onto Punk's arm and jumping up and down like a little kid when Punk told him about some of the rare items he had in the bus. He found himself enjoying the company of the young Seth, and the fact that Seth seemed to always fawn over him when they ran into each other didn't hurt either.

Punk liked it when he knew people found him attractive, even though he tried not to let his ego get too inflated most of the time. It was just that sometimes, when he was in the right mood, his evil side would choose to come out to play, and that's when crazy shit always seemed to happen. He had promised himself he would behave this time, however, not wanting to scare Seth off by being too weird.

Even though Punk knew he was an absurdly attractive man, he still had insecurities, one of the biggest being his sometimes-attraction to other guys. He had heard rumors from others on the WWE roster about Seth being rather "open-minded" sexually, and even though his first reaction was not to believe it, there was a little tiny piece of him that really wanted it to be true. Punk knew he was treading on a very slippery slope, and the question was whether or not his soon-to-be houseguest was going to be the one to push him down it. All he knew for sure was that if he was going down, he was damn sure Seth was going down with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing his phone aside, Punk picked up his comic and continued gawking at his favorite images of his super-heroine crush, his hard-on not going anywhere. It seemed to be wanting attention, and he wondered if he might have time to run off a batch real quick before Seth showed up, just to be sure he would be able to conduct himself in a way becoming of a possible would-be mentor to Seth instead of a raging pervert.

Fuck it, he decided, quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling out his growing cock. He had at least 15 minutes... With the way he was feeling right then, it was bound to not take very long.

Before starting in with molesting himself, he had the forethought to reach into his secret stash of comics that he found particularly sexy. No surprise that most of them were heavy on the graphic portrayals of telepathic temptress and her womanly charms. He flipped through several of them, finding the pictures he liked the best, and carefully laid the books out all around him on the bed, open to the pages that did it for him the most.

He lay back on the pillows and started to stroke his dick slowly, but soon picked up speed and squeezed it harder as he tried to coax his arousal up a few notches in a short amount of time. As he looked down at a particularly fetching page of Jean locked in a torrid embrace with Logan, her legs wrapped around him and her ample ass on display, he breathed in sharply, tightening his grip on himself, his hand moving faster.

Punk was suddenly jolted out of his reverie by a loud, pounding knock on the door of the bus. He sat upright, pushing some of the comics out of the way as he fumbled to put his cock back in his pants. The knock came again, this time followed by Seth's voice saying jokingly, "Let me IN, dammit- I have nerdy needs that must be fulfilled!" and banging on the door, laughing.

Punk jumped off the bed and hustled up to the front of the vehicle. He lunged at the door handle, but then stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and make sure his dick was pinned against his lower abs so it wouldn't be sticking out like some kind of obscene weather vane when he let him in.

When he opened the door, Seth was standing there fidgeting impatiently, wearing the tightest fucking jeans Punk had ever seen on a dude before and an adorably sexy smile. His mouth opened in surprise as he whipped off his oversized aviator shades, pointing excitedly at Punk's shirt while tugging at his own at the same time. "Dude! Haha, fucking rad!

Punk looked down at himself and realized that Seth was referring to the fact that they both coincidentally happened to be wearing the exact same bright red Antonio Cesaro t-shirt. Punk smiled, unable to conceal his affection for Seth's overflowing enthusiasm. He pointed back at him, winking in affirmation.

"Hey, sorry I came early...I mean, got here earlier than I was...I mean, I didn't know I was this close..." stammered Seth, still in shock from the initial sight of Punk, who was breathing heavily and looking somewhat flush when the door opened. He stopped, took a deep breath, let it out like he was trying to center himself, then continued. *ahem* "What I meant to say was, my GPS was off by a bit. Hehe. Sorry," he said, fidgeting with the brim of the black baseball cap he was wearing, cocked off to the side as usual.

"No, no, nonono, it's fine, it's totally fine, I was just screwing off anyway. Don't sweat it. I take it by your incessant pounding you're anxious to come in?" Punk shot back, eyebrow raised, wondering if Seth was going to get the subtle innuendo in his words.

"YESSSS", hissed Seth excitedly, jumping up slightly, suddenly looking a lot younger than he actually was. "You have NO idea how psyched I've been to do this ever since we talked about it."

Punk chuckled to himself, saying "Wow, you might be more of a fanboy than me after all."

"Oh, you have no idea," Seth replied cryptically, leaping up the stairs of the bus like an adolescent ninja. Punk laughed again, out loud this time, and shook his head as he let the door close behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Misc » Wrestling » Fanboy Heaven  
Author: Daggerella   
Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 40 - Published: 08-17-13 - Updated: 09-14-13 id:9606494

By the time the door had fully closed, Seth was already almost in the back bedroom. Punk gamely followed along behind him, unable to stop his brain from noting very specifically just how defined and squeezable Seth's ass and thighs looked in those insanely tight hipster jeans. Punk forced himself to look elsewhere, however, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He couldn't tell if the vibes he was getting from Seth were simply childish excitement over a shared obsession, or childish excitement over a different kind of obsession.

As soon as Punk saw the comics splayed out across the bed, open to every lascivious T&A shot of Jean Grey/Phoenix he could find, he instantly regretted his decision to not stash them away when he had the chance. When he came up behind Seth in the doorway, he was standing there staring down at the bed. His mouth was open, and then it turned into an evil little grin as he looked back toward Punk.

"Uhhhhhh...yeah, sorry, I'm messy," Punk replied a little too quickly as he tried to push past him in the doorway to get to them. Seth held an arm out, blocking him. "Wait a second here..." He said, looking suspicious. Punk thought he was busted for sure, and he cringed waiting for the inevitable awkwardness that was sure to follow.

Seth turned toward him, reaching out and putting the tips of his fingers on both hands against Punk's midsection, and asking incredulously, "Did you do this for ME? Awww, man! Come here- thank you thank you thank you" as he practically threw himself into Punk's arms to hug him.

As Seth bounced up and down excitedly, still latched onto Punk, his crotch pressed against Punk's already-provoked cock. It throbbed and Punk swallowed hard. "Uhh, sure. I-I mean, yeah, of course," he stuttered, the feeling of Seth's muscular body against him already turning him on immensely. "How could I forget about your Jean Grey fetish? You certainly made sure to drill that point home the last time I saw you."

Seth laughed, still clinging to Punk's frame, and Punk swore he felt Seth's cock twitch as he squeezed him tighter and for much longer than would have been acceptable under normal circumstances. When he finally eased up, he drew his hand across the back of Punk's neck as he let go, giving him a look that perplexed and excited him at the same time. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come over. I know I come on kind of strong sometimes, and if I freaked you out by it, I'm sorry. I just...really like comics...a LOT. And when I found out you did too, I just knew we'd get along perfectly," Seth confided, his eyes darting almost imperceptibly back and forth between Punk's eyes and his mouth as he spoke.

Punk tried to shake off the shiver that rushed through him as Seth's hand grazed his sensitive neck. He managed to pull it together enough to disengage from the hug, and as soon as he did, Seth grinned and dove onto the bed, nimbly avoiding all of the comic books so the pages wouldn't get wrinkled. He turned around so that his head was toward the foot of the bed and rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he stared at the images all around him.

"Wow, you sure do know what I like," said Seth, looking around, wide-eyed. He licked his lips as he spotted the same picture of Jean that Punk had been using as inspiration for his impromptu jerkoff session before he showed up. "Dayumm- now THAT is a fine ass," he observed, still smiling with a hint of mischief behind those dark eyes of his.

Dumbstruck, Punk stood there in the doorway, not at all sure about what just happened. All he knew was that he had just let Seth in mere seconds ago, and here he was, already ass-up on his bed. He wondered if he was making something out of their interactions that wasn't really there, or if the heat that was causing his own dick to stage a revolution in his pants was having the same effect on Seth. He felt the devilish side of himself struggling to come to the surface, but he was determined to deny it, at least for the time being. He really wanted first to see if he could provoke Seth into at least reacting to something he did in a way that would more clearly indicate his true intentions.

Fuck it, Punk thought, only one way to find out...

"Well, uh, make yourself at home, I guess," Punk replied, shifting books around as he climbed onto the bed, staying a respectable distance away. He resumed laying in what was essentially the same position he had been in before Seth had arrived, this time instead of looking down at Jean Grey's voluptuous ass and thinking about cumming hard inside of it, he was looking down at something infinitely more exciting. An evil smirk took over Punk's face as he looked at the flashy, custom high-tops Seth had on his feet, which were resting on the pillows near his head.

"Hey," Punk said, slightly annoyed, "when I said make yourself at home, that kind of implies you're going to remove a certain article of clothing, especially if you're going to throw yourself on my bed." Seth looked back, somewhat surprised, but then grinned slyly and sat up on his knees, whipping off his t-shirt. "I- I'm sorry. I know, you probably don't want me trying to copy you. I swear, I didn't know you were gonna be wearing it too." He looked shyly at Punk, clearly ashamed, putting his hat awkwardly back on his head.

Punk's mouth dropped open for a moment as he stared, transfixed, at Seth's amazing body. He shook himself out of it and said, "No, I meant your SHOES, for fuck's sake." He laughed, trying to cover for the fact that he had essentially just eye-fucked this kid, and had thought of even worse things in the deeper recesses of his mind.

It worked. Seth quickly slipped both shoes off onto the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed with his hands. He looked up at Punk, making no move to retrieve his shirt. Intrigued, Punk asked, "aren't you forgetting something?" Seth gasped in surprise, then broke into a slightly embarrassed grin as he began to unbutton his jeans. "Wow, you don't fuck around," he said, hands at his waist, smiling.

"NO! I mean...noooo, no. NO- the shirt, for chrissakes, the SHIRT. You don't need to strip down, I just wanted you to NOT rub your shoes all over my pillows, for fuck's sake."

"Oohhhhhhhh...I...I didn't realize you didn't..." replied Seth, fumbling for the right words. He started looking around for his shirt awkwardly. "Nevermind, sorry...sorry."

"Wait, hold up just a second," Punk shot back, holding his hand up. "You didn't realize I didn't what?"

Seth looked back at him blankly for a moment, blushing, and said, "Look, I'm reeeeally bad at hiding this kind of thing, and this is killing me so I just have to come out and say it." He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "I reeeeeally like you. Like, a LOT. And not just in a crazy fanboy kind of way either. I mean yeah, I've always kind of idolized you, so having a chance to hang out with you like this is just like...too much, you know?" He gushed, beaming with excitement. "But I'm trying to behave myself, and I'm apparently doing a really bad job. I'm sorry, I should probably just go-"

Before he could finish the sentence, his hands were pulled out from underneath him. He came down on top of Punk, whose legs were splayed open beneath his him. "Shut up and do it then," growled Punk, running his hands down Seth' bare back, stopping when they reached his plump ass. He squeezed it hard, grinding his hips up into him, drawing a whine out of Seth's throat. Seth dove in and met his mouth, slipping his tongue inside, and to his continued surprise Punk kissed back hungrily, groaning into his mouth.

Panting, Punk broke away and said, "I should be the one apologizing to you. I had no idea this is what you wanted from me. Shit, if I had known you were down for it, I would have done this a lot sooner." He smiled, looking up at Seth. "Well...so you mean, that during that whole big conversation we had about how much I wanted to come over and 'check out your comic book collection', you thought I really wanted to...oh my God..." Seth giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm not making fun. I just...nobody who knows me really well thinks I'm innocent, so I forget sometimes that I can kinda come off that way," he smiled and batted his long eyelashes.

"Well, now that we cleared THAT up," Seth said, sitting up, straddling Punk, then standing up on the bed. He unzipped his pants, looking down at Punk with a nasty little smile, and slowly, tantalizingly pushed them down over his hips, exposing a tiny black pair of Batman underwear, the yellow logo prominently featured on the front, right over the large bulge being made by his hard cock. "Oh look, it's the bat signal," he said coyly, looking at Punk expectantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Punk lay there underneath Seth for a moment as he quickly worked those tight-as-fuck pants down past his knees and then, showing off, he jumped up and kicked out of them, landing in the same spot again quietly. He grinned again at Punk, this time a little more blatantly full of himself, running his hand down to his crotch and cupping it, thrusting his hips forward, licking his lips.

Punk sat up, drawn to it like a beacon. His head came up perfectly in line with Seth's crotch, and he reached both arms through his thighs, his hands coming around and cupping him from the back side, his nails digging into those supple cheeks, making Seth squeal a little bit before moaning loudly.

He grabbed Punk's head and pulled it to him tightly, shivering as his hot mouth kissed and gently gnawed on Seth's tingling cock, the cute, excited squeals coming back when Punk's mouth found the head of his pulsing dick through the shiny, tight nylon. The fabric did nothing to obscure his form in the deliciously lewd garment, and when he finally grabbed Punk's head, ripping it away from his hard package, he pushed him back down roughly and grinned as he stood over him. He slowly hooked his thumbs through the sides of the tiny briefs and teased Punk, pulling one side down and then the other, but then pulling them back up tightly around his crotch, giving him a very detailed view of his bulge through the black wet-look fabric.

His unexpected aggression surprised and excited Punk, and he reached down, unzipping his jeans, devouring Seth with his eyes the entire time. He flipped them open, exposing his lower stomach, down to where he still had just the tiniest bit of hair, everything else manicured nicely around it.

He reached down and pulled out his impatient cock, stroking lightly as he looked up. "Come down here and get this," Punk said, holding his stiff length up to show how much it needed attention.

"Uh-uh, not yet," Seth replied, wagging a finger at him cheekily, smirking. "Take that shirt off first. I wanna look at you."

Punk sat back up and pulled off his t-shirt, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Now that he knew exactly where things stood between the two of them, his inner slut was rapidly surfacing. He lay back slowly, linking his hands behind his head and relaxing into the pillows. "See anything you like?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah," Seth replied, "all of it." He stepped between Punk's legs, kicking them apart, and suddenly dropped to his knees, grinning like a kid in a candy store. He bent over and pressed his mouth to Punk's stomach, dragging his warm, wet tongue over the "straight edge" tattoo that was inked there, tickling him until he couldn't do anything but squirm and moan breathily under his touch.

Punk's hands came up on either side of Seth's head, trying to subtly direct him downward towards his dick, but Seth caught him by the wrists and quickly pinned him back against the pillows.

"NO," said Seth, giving him a stern look. "I have certain things I want to do to you before I let you touch me." He moved up toward Punk's face, stopping to kiss him slowly and passionately before moving on to licking and kissing Punk's tattooed arms.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Punk groaned as he gave in, his upper body relaxing but his lower body continuing to try to grind against any friction it could get as he watched Seth's nimble mouth travel up one arm and down the other, licking and kissing and biting as it moved along. He took his time, admiring each bit of tattooed skin before kissing it. By the time he finished and came back face to face with Punk, they both looked at each other knowingly and lustfully. Punk lunged at him with his head and buried his face into Seth's neck, biting down hard on the tender flesh, drawing a growl from Seth's throat.

"WHAT did I just say?!" He snarled, surprising Punk yet again, his dick throbbing even harder because of it. Seth immediately grabbed Punk's wrists again, this time pinning his arms out straight across the bed, crumpling several comic books in the process. He looked at Punk with his mouth open, eyes wide, not sure if he was in trouble or not. Punk found that to be hilariously cute and laughed loudly, earning him a slap from Seth, which just made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, it was just...your face...like you thought I would be mad or something." Punk said, still laughing.

"So, what, you're not?" Seth asked incredulously.

Punk laughed, smiled and looked at him admiringly. "Those can be replaced. Moments like this can't." He lay back again, adding, "Go ahead. Do me...tough guy," smirking. "I'll buy more comics."

Seth smirked as well, shaking his head. "Okay then. You asked for it."

Dropping his head back down and flipping his hair to one side, Seth began to lick and nip at Punk's chest, making little soft growling noises. He reached down and groped at himself, squeezing his dick through the briefs. Punk saw it and asked, "So, you like tattoos, I take it?"

"Oh God yes,"gushed Seth, looking up, his eyes smoldering. He gripped his dick harder, moaning. "Well, in that case, you don't want to forget these," Punk shot back, sticking two tattooed fingers in his mouth and grabbing him by the ass, pulling his hips down and rubbing their hard cocks together. He removed his fingers and slapped Seth's other ass cheek, kneading the rounded globes as they both ground heatedly against one another, mouths locked in a dizzying kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Punk asked, "So, can I touch you now? Are you all done with whatever it was you wanted to do to me?"

"Ha...not even close. But I'll manage. I suppose you can touch now," Seth replied with a grin.

Before Seth could react, Punk had already grabbed hold of him and flipped him over onto his back, crushing some more of the comic books beneath Seth's writhing body. The sound of pages ripping caused another flash of guilt to cross Seth's face, but Punk caught him before he could vocalize it. "Seth. Don't worry. Seriously. This is MUCH more entertaining than even the best comic book I own. Just have fun, and whatever happens, happens."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Seth said, smiling sweetly.

"Besides thinking I'm sexy and wanting to fuck me, you mean?" Punk cracked, smirking again.

"Well yeah, of course, but also because you seemed fun...and you are fun."

"Oh yeah?" Punk questioned, "You wanna have some real fun?"

Punk sat up and was abruptly caught by Seth's hands, turning him around and pushing him down on all fours. "Yes...yes I do," Seth said with an evil little glint in his eye, peeling down Punk' jeans, exposing his pert little ass in front of him. He licked his lips as Punk looked back at him, surprised once again. "Man, I had no idea you had this side to you. I gotta be honest, I kinda like it."

"Good," replied Seth, "Because there are still a few more things I'd like to do to you first, if you don't mind," he said, staring at the beautiful ass in front of him, licking his lips. "Oh, like I'm gonna tell you to stop...please..." Punk answered, arching his back.


	5. Chapter 5

As Seth watched Punk on his hands and knees giving him a show of his naked ass, dropping down on his elbows and sticking it out for him, he continued touching himself. "Unhhhh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to see that. You have like, the best ass I've ever seen." he said, squeezing himself at the base, feeling it throb and get harder.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk asked, his head whipping around to look at Seth. "YOUR ass is fucking amazing...mine isn't even in the same league as yours."

"I know," Seth replied, rolling his eyes and sighing. "That's all anybody ever wants though...my ass. You know, there's more to me than just a great ass. For example, there's this..." He said, pulling down his briefs, his very hard cock springing out and slapping him in the stomach. He looked at Punk, his tongue sticking out like he was subconsciously trying to indicate to Punk what he wanted.

"Oh really?" Punk said, although by this time he wasn't quite as surprised. He was, however, extremely turned on by it, and wanted more. "Then bring it over here," he answered, motioning for Seth to get underneath him.

Seth didn't need to be told twice. He slipped out of the bat-briefs and deftly worked his way under Punk, that splendid ass lickably close, and Punk watched as Seth's rod settled directly in front of his face. Both moaned in appreciation at the sights in front of them. "Sooo fucking hot," they both said in unison, pausing for a moment and then both laughing quietly, trying not to break the mood.

Seth put both hands on Punk's ass cheeks, kneading them together and then spreading them apart several times, enjoying the sight of that sweet little hole flexing against the resistance. He stuck a finger in his mouth and moved it over Punk's entrance, rubbing little circles around it as he licked the cock that was impatiently bouncing in his face.

Punk gasped as he felt Seth's finger against his asshole, but purred loudly as he also felt the soft, wet tongue on his pent-up dick. He ground it against that hot mouth and bent his head down, using his own tongue to eagerly lick all over Seth's cock, driving him crazy with anticipation before swirling it around the head and sucking it into his mouth.

Now it was Seth's turn to gasp as he felt that sucking heat enveloping him, sending shuddering waves of pleasure throughout his body. He greedily grabbed Punk's hips and pulled them down to him, licking and kissing and sucking everything within reach. Soon the small room was filled with the sounds of soft slurping noises and them both moaning contentedly, with the occasional crinkling of the comic books beneath them as they shifted around, oblivious to anything else happening outside of their two bodies.

Punk lifted his head up, Seth's dick coming out of his mouth, slick with his saliva. He sat back a bit more, pushing his ass harder into Seth's face. He responded by jamming his tongue deeply into Punk's tight little hole, moaning as it clenched and then relaxed, allowing him to penetrate further. He took the opportunity to slide a finger in, then a second, that deceivingly small hole more than willing to accept them. He bit the inside of Punk's thigh as he pistoned his fingers in and out.

Enraptured moans started to flow from Punk's lips as he felt Seth's fingers penetrating him. "God, you're so fucking good," he said, panting.

Seth chuckled, still moving his fingers in and out. "Yeah? What am I so good at, exactly?" He inquired, sinking them in all the way and moving them around inside Punk's hot, slick channel.

Punk tried to answer, but had a difficult time talking between the slutty moans that were forcing their way out of his mouth at the same time. "Uunnnhhhh fuck yeah...well, if you're half as good with your cock as you are with your fingers, then I'd say I'm gonna be a pretty happy guy here shortly. Mmmhmmm, yeah, don't fucking stop...that's sooo good..." he whined, bucking his ass back against that probing hand.

Seth grinned widely upon hearing Punk's words. "Oh REALLY? You want me to fuck YOU, is that what you're saying?"

Punk moved forward a bit, looking back at him. "Well yeah...I mean, if you want to. Look, I know you've probably done this more than I have, and to be honest, I've always wanted to but I've just never had the right opportunity come along before. Is that ok with you?"

Seth laughed again, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Ha...is that ok...ummmm, YEAH..." He replied, pulling Punk's stiff cock back toward him, licking it like a lollipop. "You want this dick?" He growled, reaching down and holding it straight up, squeezing it upward until a drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip. "Well, suck it some more, and maybe if you do a good enough job I'll pound that cute little ass with it."


	6. Chapter 6

As Seth watched Punk on his hands and knees giving him a show of his naked ass, dropping down on his elbows and sticking it out for him, he continued touching himself. "Unhhhh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to see that. You have like, the best ass I've ever seen." he said, squeezing himself at the base, feeling it throb and get harder.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk asked, his head whipping around to look at Seth. "YOUR ass is fucking amazing...mine isn't even in the same league as yours."

"I know," Seth replied, rolling his eyes and sighing. "That's all anybody ever wants though...my ass. You know, there's more to me than just a great ass. For example, there's this..." He said, pulling down his briefs, his very hard cock springing out and slapping him in the stomach. He looked at Punk, his tongue sticking out like he was subconsciously trying to indicate to Punk what he wanted.

"Oh really?" Punk said, although by this time he wasn't quite as surprised. He was, however, extremely turned on by it, and wanted more. "Then bring it over here," he answered, motioning for Seth to get underneath him.

Seth didn't need to be told twice. He slipped out of the bat-briefs and deftly worked his way under Punk, that splendid ass lickably close, and Punk watched as Seth's rod settled directly in front of his face. Both moaned in appreciation at the sights in front of them. "Sooo fucking hot," they both said in unison, pausing for a moment and then both laughing quietly, trying not to break the mood.

Seth put both hands on Punk's ass cheeks, kneading them together and then spreading them apart several times, enjoying the sight of that sweet little hole flexing against the resistance. He stuck a finger in his mouth and moved it over Punk's entrance, rubbing little circles around it as he licked the cock that was impatiently bouncing in his face.

Punk gasped as he felt Seth's finger against his asshole, but purred loudly as he also felt the soft, wet tongue on his pent-up dick. He ground it against that hot mouth and bent his head down, using his own tongue to eagerly lick all over Seth's cock, driving him crazy with anticipation before swirling it around the head and sucking it into his mouth.

Now it was Seth's turn to gasp as he felt that sucking heat enveloping him, sending shuddering waves of pleasure throughout his body. He greedily grabbed Punk's hips and pulled them down to him, licking and kissing and sucking everything within reach. Soon the small room was filled with the sounds of soft slurping noises and them both moaning contentedly, with the occasional crinkling of the comic books beneath them as they shifted around, oblivious to anything else happening outside of their two bodies.

Punk lifted his head up, Seth's dick coming out of his mouth, slick with his saliva. He sat back a bit more, pushing his ass harder into Seth's face. He responded by jamming his tongue deeply into Punk's tight little hole, moaning as it clenched and then relaxed, allowing him to penetrate further. He took the opportunity to slide a finger in, then a second, that deceivingly small hole more than willing to accept them. He bit the inside of Punk's thigh as he pistoned his fingers in and out.

Enraptured moans started to flow from Punk's lips as he felt Seth's fingers penetrating him. "God, you're so fucking good," he said, panting.

Seth chuckled, still moving his fingers in and out. "Yeah? What am I so good at, exactly?" He inquired, sinking them in all the way and moving them around inside Punk's hot, slick channel.

Punk tried to answer, but had a difficult time talking between the slutty moans that were forcing their way out of his mouth at the same time. "Uunnnhhhh fuck yeah...well, if you're half as good with your cock as you are with your fingers, then I'd say I'm gonna be a pretty happy guy here shortly. Mmmhmmm, yeah, don't fucking stop...that's sooo good..." he whined, bucking his ass back against that probing hand.

Seth grinned widely upon hearing Punk's words. "Oh REALLY? You want me to fuck YOU, is that what you're saying?"

Punk moved forward a bit, looking back at him. "Well yeah...I mean, if you want to. Look, I know you've probably done this more than I have, and to be honest, I've always wanted to but I've just never had the right opportunity come along before. Is that ok with you?"

Seth laughed again, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Ha...is that ok...ummmm, YEAH..." He replied, pulling Punk's stiff cock back toward him, licking it like a lollipop. "You want this dick?" He growled, reaching down and holding it straight up, squeezing it upward until a drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip. "Well, suck it some more, and maybe if you do a good enough job I'll pound that cute little ass with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Satisfied with having made his point, Seth let go of Punk's neck, throwing him back down on the bed. He remained straddling Punk's compact, round ass, pressing his dick against it, growling.

"Where's your fucking lube at, anyway?" Seth asked. "I'm done fucking around with you."

Punk reached under the other pillow on the bed and pulled out a small bottle, holding it up without looking back at him. Seth ripped it out of his hand, snarling "Oh, that figures...right on hand for easy access. Kinda like you, huh, you fucking whore?" He teased, smacking that ass, making Punk flinch and moan pleasingly. Seth could feel him starting to tremble slightly as he slicked some lube onto his eager member, using it like a paintbrush to spread the slippery liquid down into Punk's crack. Once it was wet, he kept up the pressure, purposely rubbing the head of his dick over that small opening over and over until Punk was bucking back against him, panting and trying to lift his ass up off the bed.

"What's the matter, slut? You want this dick? Well you better beg me for it then." Seth commanded, his voice measured and stern. He placed the head of his cock against Punk's asshole and gave it just enough pressure to make Punk's head come up off the bed, looking back at him with a crazed look of desperate need in his eyes.

"God yes...fuck me...please..."

"Who?" Seth taunted. "Who do you want to be the first one to fuck this nice little virgin ass of yours?"

"You...I want you...please..." Punk cried, grinding his ass sluttily against Seth's meat.

Leaning in next to Punk's head, Seth said in a low voice, "And who is that, exactly? You know what I want to hear. Just give me what I want and I'll give you what you want," he said, going back to rubbing his dick up and down in that warm valley.

"Unnhhh...you...I mean Seth. Goddammit, please...Seth...I need you to fuck me...sooo fucking bad...please..."

Seth smiled, replying "I know you do, babe, I know. Seth's gonna make all those bad feelings go away, don't you worry."

Just before he moved to press himself forward, Seth leaned in a little more, licking at the tattoo behind Punk's ear and whispering, "I'm gonna give you a piece of advice, from someone who knows: take a deep breath, let it out, and relax..."

He waited as Punk inhaled deeply and started to exhale, and then pushed his cock into that slick crevice, feeling the head of his dick penetrate through the outer ring of muscle into the smooth, almost suffocatingly tight sheath of Punk's ass. Punk's head came up, letting out a long, drawn-out, plaintive whine as he felt himself being stretched open, Seth's cock suddenly feeling like it was twice its size as it burrowed its way in.

As soon as Punk's brain got the endorphin rush it was looking for, it dropped him immediately into subspace, his moans quieting, his body losing the will to resist. Seth kept going, a smirk crossing his lips as he recognized what was happening. He dropped his hands down on either side of Punk's shoulders, planting himself and angling his hips up, slamming it in the rest of the way, biting him possessively on the neck as he bounced him against the mattress.

"Unnnhhhh yeah...," grunted Seth as he finally breeched him fully, his dick lodged firmly in that pulsing tunnel. "Look at me," he growled, as Punk turned his head to the side, looking at Seth from the corner of his eye. "You feel my cock inside you? Can you feel it buried allll the wayyyyy in there? Come on, don't float away on me, fucker...ANSWER ME!"

Punk's breathing quickened as he came back into his body, and he suddenly found his voice again. He let out a long, frustrated, anguished groan and pushed himself off the bed with his arms, pressing himself as close to Seth as possible, his head coming up in the crook of Seth's neck as they both breathed harshly in each others' ears, chests heaving. "Yes," he said hoarsely, his body utterly yielding. Seth looked at him and saw the smile on his face.

"You can't hide it, can you? You loooove this...don't you?" He grunted, thrusting. Punk moaned loudly with every one of his movements, completely on the hook. "FUCK...god...fuck me you are so fucking good...let me get up...please..." he pleaded, trying to get Seth to back up off of him. Seth knew exactly what he wanted. All he could think about was Dean at that moment, how he always knew just how Seth liked it, when he was ready to start getting pounded hard in those few minutes before Dean's relentless cock would bring him to an inevitable blinding climax. "Alright," he said impatiently, grabbing Punk's hips, yanking him up onto his knees.

Every word out of Seth's mouth was channeling Dean at that point. "C'mere, bitch," he ordered, pulling Punk upright, sliding in behind him and dropping him down onto his rampant pole again. With now hand gripping his neck and the other wrapped around his begging cock, Seth started working it in and out as he stroked and squeezed Punk into a frenzy on top of him. "You're such a fucking whore, you know that? You dirty...fucking...bitch. You think it's gonna be this easy if it's really Dean fucking you? I got news for you, you'd be busted in two by now. You better practice real hard with my dick, sweetheart, and maybe he'll let you break yourself on his. Maaaaybe. That's if I even decide to share.."


	8. Chapter 8

Punk leaned his weight back against Seth's chest, grunting softly as his body rocked up and down, Seth's hand gripping his neck hard, cutting off his airflow enough to make him feel beautifully dizzy and ethereal. Just when his vision would begin to get fuzzy and dark around the edges, Seth would relax his grip a bit, allowing him to gasp and moan louder. Meanwhile, Seth's other hand worked Punk's cock with a maddeningly steady pace, not speeding up, not slowing down, just keeping him at a constant state of pre-orgasmic bliss as he ramrodded his dick into him.

Seth couldn't keep his mouth off of Punk even as he fucked him, licking and biting him on the shoulder and neck, which just made him tense up more and moan louder as he rode him. "God, you feel soooo fucking good," Seth panted into his ear, their shared body heat and his thrusting making him break out in a sweat. "You want me to bust this big fucking load in that little ass, baby? It's so fucking tight in there...I don't know if I can hold out much longer..."

Punk somehow found the presence of mind to reach up and rip Seth's hand off of his throat, landing crouched down, ass up, the momentarily forgotten comic books crunching and ripping beneath him. He reached a hand back, smacking Seth's ass, spurring him on. "You better give it to me harder than that then. Come on, hard, you FUCK!"

Without skipping a beat, Seth captured both of Punk's wrists and pulled them back toward him, giving him nothing to balance his weight on. He drove himself in all the way, eliciting an impassioned plea from Punk not to stop. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not stopping until I feel you cumming around my dick, bitch. Fucking do it..." Seth grunted, pounding hard, watching Punk's ass take his cock in all the way each time.

"Yeah...FUCK yeah don't fucking stop...so fucking good...unhhh that's gonna make me cum, oh god please don't stop," Punk begged, hanging precariously on the edge.

"Then stop talking about it and FUCKING DO IT!" Seth ordered, giving it to him as hard as he could, feeling his own orgasm building quickly. He let go of Punk's wrists, dropping him face-down on the bed, ass still up high. Seth put a hand on the back of his head, holding him down in that position.

Punk's hand went immediately to his cock which was begging for release, and started to stroke himself hard and fast, eyes closed and tongue licking at the corner of his mouth in concentration. Seth saw it and moved his hand to his mouth, sticking his fingers in. Punk sucked on them greedily, then started to bite down hard as all the pulsating tension that had been building inside him began to peak.

"Yeessss...right there, right fucking there...yeah unhhhh..." Punk groaned as the sensation overtook him, pulling him under, drowning in the pleasure of it. He bucked forward, stroking his cock down hard one last time and spraying a massive wet shot of cum all over the bed and the comics that lay underneath him. He continued to shoot off for a few more seconds, each thrust from Seth forcing more out of him as his eyes rolled in their sockets, completely lost to the moment.

As soon as Punk was done, Seth pulled out, flipped Punk over onto his back, and straddled his abdomen, stroking himself off furiously. "I wanna remember this," he said, looking down at Punk's exhausted, smiling face. He ran a hand through Punk's sweaty hair, tilting his head back, pointing the head of his dick in the direction of Punk's chin.

"Fucccckkkk, I'm gonna unload on you so hard," Seth growled through gritted teeth as Punk opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue like a good slut. Seth felt the pressure build and then erupt out of him with so much force, he splattered Punk with a shot that covered him from chest to face in his hot load. His next couple of shots he aimed at Punk's chest, making sure to cover as much tattooed skin as possible, moaning and cursing while he did it. When he was finally drained, he sat there for a moment, admiring his handiwork. Punk licked up what landed on and around his mouth and then reached up, pulling Seth down and kissing him deeply. Seth moaned as he tasted his own cum on Punk's lips and then pulled back.

He looked around them at the mess of destroyed comic books, just then realizing how badly mangled they now were. "Oh, shit, uhh...I guess you're gonna have to replace them all now, huh?" Seth said, somewhat guiltily. Punk also looked around, laughed, and picked up one of the books laying next to him.

"Hey, uh, do me a favor and hand me that Sharpie over there on the table." Punk said, grinning mischievously. Seth grabbed it and threw it to him on the bed. He wrote something on it and handed the comic over to Seth. "Here...a memento of your visit. You might wanna let it dry for a bit first though, so the pages don't stick together."

Seth looked down at it. It was the comic with the splash page of Jean Grey that they had both been ogling earlier, but now it was covered in Punk's sticky load, right across Jean's ass. Next to it he had added his autograph with 'let's do this again- xoxo' underneath it. Seth put his hand over his mouth, oddly touched by the sentiment.

"You're so fucking great...of course we're gonna do this again," Seth said, smiling affectionately at him. "I might have to frame this one," he joked, holding up the comic.

"Don't you think your uhm...teammates might have a problem with that though?" Punk inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, right," Seth replied, a little concerned. "Well, maybe I'll just keep it someplace secret then."

"Hey, as long as I don't see it end up on eBay, I'm cool with whatever," Punk said, laughing.

Seth looked at him, shocked he would even suggest such a thing. "Are you kidding me?! This is the centerpiece of my collection now. Anybody who tries to take this from me is gonna have to fight me for it."

Punk chuckled, thoroughly amused with himself again. "I think you are a bigger fanboy than me," he teased, watching Seth smile warmly in response.


End file.
